


Endings

by timtom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Domestic Bliss, Domestication, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Platonic Soulmates, idk maybe fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timtom/pseuds/timtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>For the world, the Kaiju War ends when the last Jaeger is detonated at the other end of the Breach.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>For Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, the Kaiju War ends when they survive. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this because my incompetance in expressing maleigh upset me in my current fic. Ship them so hard, man.

For the world, the Kaiju War ends when the last Jaeger is detonated at the other end of the Breach. The war ends when the Shatterdomes close down and begin to rust, forgotten; a playground for rebellious children and reminiscent veterans. The war ends when jobs start opening up for the reconstruction of destroyed buildings instead of work on the top of the Wall of Life, because finally self-preservation does not take priority over making sure everyone had adequate housing. The war ends when children begin to talk about cartoons being replayed on TV instead of Kaijus and Jaegers, and which would win if they could play God. The war ends when the last of the Kaiju black market stock disappears, and things revert back to their former tainted glory.

For Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, the Kaiju War ends when they survive. The war ends when Mako’s skin begins to taste sweet to Raleigh, like the honey products she uses in her moisturizers, shampoos and lip balms. The war ends when Raleigh begins sleeping properly again, even if he has to wrap his arms around Mako’s waist like a drowning man clinging to a life raft. The war ends when they move out of the Shatterdome quarters and into a small apartment building where no one knows their names, only their faces. The war ends when Mako decides to adopt a stray cat she finds; a faded tabby with a slight limp whom they named Tasmin after Sensei’s late partner. The war ends when Raleigh is used to waking up to Mako’s soft skin, and blue highlights, and pale neck, the endless stretch of sunlight beckoning through their curtains. The war ends when one day, Mako kisses Raleigh, and it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable here: [http://moonypond.tumblr.com/post/67946015545/for-the-world-the-kaiju-war-ends-when-the-last]


End file.
